Eco's Kryptonite III: The Uprising
by Imaginator06
Summary: When a secret experiment of Baron Praxis finally breaks loose, chaos rises as Jak finally goes to his roots to find out his ancient past and learns the true meaning of the eco he possesses! Please R & R
1. Praxis' Secret Experiment

Eco's Kryptonite III: The Uprising

Chapter 1

-----------

_**Baron Praxis' Secret Lab…**_

_Scientists and researchers alike were working hard and around the clock, rushing for some reason and to the common man, he wouldn't know what these people were working on. The fact of the matter is that these people was working on a big experiment that took 5 years to finally perfect and the whole thing seemed to go as planned. The experiment was a young and beautiful woman who was unconscious in a cryogenic tube while all kinds of eco were flowing into her veins. The scientists and the researchers were at computers and the head researcher/scientist was impatiently asking for the status report on the "experiment."_

"_What is the latest on the experiment?" asked the head scientist._

"_The status shows that she is 100 as far as the strength is concerned and operation secret weapon is almost complete," said one of the scientists._

_Complete was the least of their worries because they had no idea what was about to take place especially when you have someone who can take in all that eco without any side effects only accept for Jak. _

_This young lady was mysterious and they found her at a refugee camp when the war with the metalheads was going on but the most mysterious thing happened, when a calvary of metalheads attacked the camp, she discovered that she had powers beyond her control and wiped out the calvary. When Baron Praxis heard of this he took her to the secret lab, promised her power and unfortunately for Jak, Praxis told her to destroy the Dark Warrior because he was a threat._

_In the cryogenic tube, the eco was done flowing into the young lady's veins and then the alarms went off indicated the completion of the experiment, finally. _

_The head scientist went up to the tube and checked on her while the whole lab was silent. _

_The young lady then opened her eyes and they were a bright white color, then she broke through the glass and held the scientist by the neck. She then threw him into the computers and then the emergency alarms went off. The young lady had pale white skin with black streaks all over her and her hair was platinum. She was walking towards the exit and plowing through every scientist and researcher that got in her way. The only thing she was concerned about was destroying one person and one person only, and that person is Jak. She walked out of the lab as it crumbled into rubble and smoke filled the air, all she could say was "destroy Jak, I must destroy Jak…"_

_**The loft…**_

_Jak woke up in a cold sweat and he was acting as if someone had poured cold water on him, his head was hurting really bad. He was sensing evil and it was powerful, so powerful that his celestial eco-fusion crystal was shining brightly but Jak couldn't figure out what was going on. The only thing that he could think about is that there was nightmares he couldn't figure out especially from all that he has been through, but little does he know that in the end, a new evil was about to rise up and destroy him…_

_**Well hey everyone this was the first chapter of the third and final installment of Eco's Kryptonite so here is the preview… Jak keeps having nightmares and they get worse as he sleeps but the thing is he doesn't know that a new evil is about to rise and he will be facing more than one challenge, what will happen as the plot will start to thicken? Find out next chapter!!!**_


	2. Nightmare and the reality of the truth

Eco's Kryptonite III: The Uprising

Eco's Kryptonite III: The Uprising

Chapter 2

--

_The next day…_

"Party dudes, yeah!!" shouted an excited Daxter as he and Jak were celebrating a party at their party room in their loft, put together by their friends.

The ladies were all over Daxter and Jak was looking and laughing from a distance. Jak and Daxter deserved this party especially for all the continued times they saved the world from evil and the evil that lurked in Jak.

In fact it wasn't long ago that Hiermon showed up in Jak's life and turned it upside down. This party was a celebration of the people who lost their lives and made a difference.

"Hey, why aren't you dancing?" asked Asheline to a daydreaming Jak.

"Oh sorry, heh heh want to dance?" asked Jak.

Then the two made their way to the dance floor and they started to dance and get into the music. The loft was packed and there were rare appearances by old friends like Kleiver stopped by and he happened to see some cute girls at the party (the ones that Daxter hasn't hit on yet). Life was good not a care in the world or the slightest idea of what is about to take place…

_Haven City…_

The young lady from the secret lab was causing a ruckus in Haven City, destroying any and everything that stood in here way no matter how big or small. Unfortunately for the KGB Units, this meant them too.

"Commander we need back up!!" shouted one of the troops who hid behind the corner, talking through his walkie talkie and watching his fellow troops fly all over the place.

There were tanks and cruisers that came and they tried to shoot the girl but her power was too much for a mere mortal weapon like a gun and physical attacks.

She focused her energy on the tanks and the cruisers, and she completely destroyed them right on the spot, lighting up the city with explosions.

The KGB Units eventually gave up and had to retreat while citizens were running and the girl continued on her mission to finding and destroying Jak.

She took the hover transporter in the harbor to the deserts of Spargus and this will be the place where she would destroy him…

_Later that night…_

Jak woke up in the middle of the night once again with sweat running down his face, he kept dreaming the same dream since he defeated Kor and it was of a young lady who seemed to be troubled (the same young lady out to destroy Jak), he saw a vague image of all his friends and they smiled at him but looked troubled at the presence of the girl.

Jak got up and he headed towards the living room where Asheline and Samos were talking.

"I have to tell him Samos, Roger makes me happy, and I don't want to hurt him," whispered a troubled Asheline.

"You are going to break his heart Asheline, you need to tell him soon," said Samos.

"Yeah but I don't know…" Asheline was interrupted by a half asleep Jak who was now in the kitchen eating a snack, "Don't say anything to him, I need to tell him in my own way."

After a promise from Samos for not saying anything about Asheline's predicament to Jak, she walked out of the loft as soon as she acknowledged Jak, who was troubled.

"Something troubling you my boy?" asked Samos.

"Yeah its just that I keep having the same dream over and over, I saw you and my other friends and I saw this young girl who seemed to be troubled, and not to mention you guys appeared to have looked troubled at her presence," replied Jak.

"That's a very interesting dream my boy but my guess is you will work it out."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I have never questioned what you do or how you do it, even when you was a kid, I knew you would do amazing things. The only thing that worries me is that you are in control of your power and there are people who want to take that away from you. We each have a destiny, even though we know we are destined to do or to have something, that's not always the case, sometimes we get hurt knowing the very thing we thought was our destiny, turned out not to be that way."

"I see what you mean, hey why was Asheline here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah almost everything," said a worried Samos as he thought of Asheline who completely gave up on Jak and is with another man.

**I'm back!! Next chapter what will Jak do when he finds out Asheline's news, will he give up? But in the meantime what happens when Jak and Daxter run into the young lady? Find these sizzling questions out next chapter!!**


End file.
